


Baby Wobble

by Basmathgirl



Series: A Moment In Time [18]
Category: Doctor Who (2005)
Genre: Domestic Fluff, Established Relationship, F/M, Minor Original Character(s), Originally Posted on LiveJournal, Parenthood
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-17
Updated: 2021-02-17
Packaged: 2021-03-17 13:01:17
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 438
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29472123
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Basmathgirl/pseuds/Basmathgirl
Summary: The Doctor and Donna are a couple idly chatting. Or they were until a certain someone made their presence felt.
Relationships: Tenth Doctor/Donna Noble
Series: A Moment In Time [18]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2147883
Comments: 2
Kudos: 9





	Baby Wobble

**Author's Note:**

> **Disclaimer:** I don’t own anything here except the little person I’ve given them to love.  
>  **A/N:** Written and posted in 2011 for the Big Bang challenge at [bbcland](https://bbcland.livejournal.com/) \- prompt word ‘passion’.

Not again! Every time they got close to each other the boy would scream out, ruining the carefully honed atmosphere the Doctor had procured. He wanted to bite his lip in annoyance.

“Calm down, my love. I’ll just go and see to him and all will be well again. We can continue just as you want to,” Donna tried to soothe him.

“No, it’s ruined now,” he complained. “You’ll go off, start feeding him and perhaps change him afterwards. Then he will want to cuddle you until he goes back to sleep.”

“Is that wrong? Come on… listen to yourself,” she protested. “You’re jealous of an innocent child. This isn’t like you.”

“I know… Sorry; but I miss being ‘us’,” he pointed between them, “instead of ‘us’.” He swivelled his finger to encompass their son.

“Get used to it.” She kissed the tip of his nose in consolation. “He isn’t going away soon, and I certainly won’t let him. I worked too hard to produce him.”

“That you did,” he agreed readily. “But that doesn’t mean your mother won’t want to make the most of her grandmother position, does it?” he asked hopefully.

She swatted his arm. “You know I’m saving her for universe-saving emergencies, of which there _will_ be plenty, so don’t kid yourself in that regard.”

“You do realise that if I’m not happy or suitably rested the universe could suffer quite badly,” he mused.

“And if _I’m_ not then _you_ will suffer the most, Timeboy, so what are you going to risk the most?” she asked pointedly.

He considered the situation for a few milliseconds. “Okay, I’ll go put the kettle on, and you go feed him. We’ll sort out the rest later.”

“Good thinking, Batman,” she replied, getting up and heading towards the wailing infant. She turned at the door to say, “It won’t be like this forever, you know. Not very long in the grand scheme of things.”

“I know. But I worry you’ll get out of the habit of loving me,” he admitted in a small, vulnerable voice.

She couldn’t resist returning to kiss his cheek. “As if I’d _ever_ do that. You make me too happy.”

“I do?” He beamed a broad grin at her.

“More than you’ll ever know. Now stop distracting me, because your son is demanding my attention,” she told him fondly. “I’ll get the idea you don’t want another one.”

“I do. But I think we need to practise first… lots and lots… you know, get it right before…,” he stumbled.

“Yeah, I know.” She kissed his cheek again and left to deal with child number one.


End file.
